Burning Love
by Marie Writer
Summary: I think there is a reason that Pete didn't admit that he loved his ex wife, Amanda, and then turned around and called Myka right after… I think there was something he wanted to say... something he didn't have a chance to. T to be safe. AU - Title change from "In Life, in Death, in Love"


_I think there is a reason that Pete didn't admit that he loved his ex wife and then turned around and called Myka right after… I think there was something he wanted to say._

X.x.X.x

"Myka… listen… I don't think… there's any getting out of this one." He said gruffly, his voice unfamiliar even to himself. Pete watched as her beautiful face screwed together in confusion and he frowned, he wanted to see her smile before he died… not upset. He would be the first to admit he had the tendency to get into serious trouble… borderline death on multiple occasions, but he knew this time was different and he hoped that Myka would understand that too – maybe then she would smile for him.

"Pete…"

"Myka, please just listen…" She shook her head but even when she was done her image became bouncy and blurred from motion, she was shaking. "Myka… please. I need to tell you someth-" He begged, his voice hoarse and barely more than a whisper.

"No! You can't say goodbye!" She shouted, ignoring the pain in his voice. "You just have to tell me what's going on… I can help you!" Her eyes were wide and she was chewing on her lip, trying to focus.

Pete felt the heat rush through him again and he doubled over in pain, still trying to hold the Farnsworth steady… he needed to see her face. "Pete?" She drawled his name like she always did when she was concerned. "Pete… tell me what happened… tell me everything…" She said softly before looking up somewhere in her sister's home, concern etched in her features and he wondered what had all gone down with her. He finally straightened up and she looked back at him, "Pe-"

"Myka will you just listen to me for once?" He barked, desperate to tell her what he's been thinking about her since the prison mission. Her face screwed up in frustration and he could tell she wanted to be defensive or angry, _maybe both… _but it vanished soon enough and she placed her quiet, attentive face on.

"Okay, Pete… what do you want to say?" She whispered, her voice weak compared to its normal strength and wisdom.

Taking a shuddering breath he looked at her with desperation, "Myka I normally would have a more **smooth** way of putting this… but I don't have a lot of time so." He paused and looked at her as she nodded numbly, waiting for him to continue. Pete took a deep breath and looked around the special room that he now stood in, waiting to die, before continuing. "I love you Myka… I have for so long…" Myka gasped but he continued, his eyes darting across the screen, trying to take in her face and memorize it so even when he was gone he could remember her. "After everything we've been through… I think it's hard to think that I couldn't fall in love with you." He watched for her reaction and smiled when the corners of her mouth lifted, "You've always had my back Mykes… even when I didn't think so at the time… you did. And -" His voice cracked and he scoffed, lifted his eyes to the ceiling, and tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Pete?" Her voice called him back to the Farnsworth and he sighed. "I really need to hear you say that again… in person…" She let out a short airy laugh and he echoed her sound of laughter before waiting for her to continue. "So, you need to come back to me alive… and tell me that again." She sighed and looked back up to wherever her sister must be before looking back down. "So tell me what's going on so - I can help you."

Pete nodded before gasping in pain from the burning sensation he felt running through his veins and just as he thought the wave was over it doubled and he fell to his knees in pain. Myka cried out for him, seeing the light begin to emanate from his eyes and mouth, steam coming from his mouth when he spoke as quickly as he could – trying to tell her what was going on and what clues he had as to what could stop it.

When Myka told him it was possible the box was made from human skin he made a face, his voice raising an octave at the thought – which brought a smile to Myka's lips, _finally_ he smiled. Once the tattoo was back on the box Pete could hear Myka's voice calling and screaming for him on the other end of their Farnsworth connection, "Pete?! Did you blow up…? Did you melt?!"

He picked it up and smiled at her before showing her the box with the tattoo on it, "No melting here, Mykes." He smiled and held a thumbs up in front of the screen before telling her he'd see her soon and bagging the box with a satisfied, "Ha!"

X.x.X.x

Pete ran up the stairs calling for his recently admitted love and when he finally found her she was sitting in the middle of the floor slumped over. "Myka?" He called and knelt down next to her, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and he smiled in relief, "Thank god." They shared a look that told him that she really did feel the same and he wanted to do a small victory dance right then and there but her sister was in need of help, so they did their job… as the perfect team they were.

X.x.X.x

On the way back to the warehouse they began to brainstorm on reasons that Artie was acting the way he was but both of them wanted to talk about… something else.

"Pete?"

He turned his head away from the front but his eyes stayed on the road a while longer before finally looking at her, "Hm"

"Did you really mean those things…?" She asked, her fingers teasing the edge of her shirt.

The man laughed before realizing how serious and timid she was about the question and he become just as somber. "Every word… and more… so much more Myka..." He sighed and looked back at the road as he collected his thoughts and emotions. "Myka I'd do anything to protect you… I know everything about you but somehow manage to be surprised by you every so often and I love that about you. You're so loving and wonderful Myka… I couldn't do this job without you. When you left I thought I was going to lose it… and when you were trapped in that mirror…? Myka I've never been more scared in my life." He finally looked back at her and took her trembling hand in his own massive one, he knew she was scared of this kind of commitment or emotions. "I will never hurt you, Myka… ever. I won't leave you either… if you'll have it… I'll be with you for the rest of our lives – however long that may be."

Having looked back to the road he hadn't realized how many silent tears had fallen until one of them splashed on the hand holding hers. Pete released his hold on her delicate hand and pressed the back of his fingers to her cheek when she turned to look at him. After a moment of what looked like shock and utter bliss, Myka covered his hand with hers, holding it there to her skin. "I wish I could say "ditto" without sounding heartless… but I really do feel the same way." She pressed her lips to his palm and smiled after a moment, her dark eyes peeking over his thumb.

Pete let out a short laugh and a bright smile, "I know…"

There was a loud blaring of a horn and they both turned to face the road and screamed, Pete releasing Myka's hand and putting it on the steering wheel, dodging the truck just in time. After a 5 second pause they both let out a sigh of relief and a laugh. "Let's uh… focus on the task at hand now, huh?" Myka suggested, her voice still light with the happy feelings.

He smiled and reached for her hand again, linking his fingers with hers as their fisted hands sat in the middle of the console, they always had one another but now it's in a whole new way… in love.


End file.
